A través de la cámara
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: "Señores televidentes, está es la historia que está detrás de las noticias sobre la toma de un único rehén en su propia casa: Lukas Bondevick. Acompáñennos en esta divertida historia filmada por cámaras" / Para el Reto de Aniversario "El amor es ciego" de el foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿ y tú?".


Fic Dennor hetero, con mucho humor (si aún tengo el toque) y demasiados tropiezos para el gusto de nuestro amo de los trolls.

 **Disclaimer:** _"Hetalia Axis Powers"_ es de la pertenencia de su majestad Himaruya Hidekaz, salvado sea. El siguiente fic participa en el Reto de Aniversario del Foro _"Yo amo Hetalia, ¿y tú?": "El amor es ciego"._

 **Pareja:** Hetero DenNor.

 **Pareja secundaria:** PruHun o PruAus.

Que les guste la lectura, ríanse, y disfrútenlo~

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La cámara se enciende, la transmisión inicia; la mirada verde de una mujer castaña atrapa de inmediato a la audiencia, mientras sostiene el microfono a una distancia prudente, tanto para que su voz se oiga, como para no verse mal en TV.

-Buenas tardes, soy Elizabeta Hedervary y me encuentro en vivo y en directo en el edificio donde un delincuente ha tomado rehenes-la cámara pasa de enfocarse en la reportera, centrándose en la estructura señalada, en una de las ventanas, donde una sombra se mostraba-No nos han dado mucha información, pero testigos afirman haber visto una figura entrar estrepitosamente en una de las ventanas. De inmediato llamaron a la policía...-

-¡Quién de forma asombrosa se presenta!-un hombre albino se presenta, captando el plano completo. Su sonrisa enorme y confiada, junto con sus ojos rojos eran de los más extravagantes, mostrando una parte de su personalidad. Cuando la mujer le decía "tranquila" que se alejará, se pudo ver su uniforme policíaco.

-¡Vete de aquí, loco avemaníaco!-como se dijo: "tranquila"-Estamos en transmisión en vivo.

-Entonces solo entrevístame-antes de cualquier reclamo, el oficial se acercó, susurró algo y ella se pusó pálida como el papel. De inmediato carraspeo y se dirigió al hombre con una sonrisa forzada-Teniente Beilschmidt, ¿sabe usted algo de la toma de rehenes en los pisos de arriba?

-Lo que mi asombrosa persona y mi equipo hemos podido conseguir, es que no se trata de un grupo de personas, sino un solo rehén, el dueño del departamento, que responde al nombre de Lukas Bondevick.

-¿Y del delincuente?

-Nada todavía, pero esperamos a nuestro negociador, para ver si podemos sacar al rehén, y de paso atrapar al sospechoso.

-Como han oído, compañeros-ahora, ella se volteo a la cámara, golpeando "involuntariamente" en la costilla del teniente con su codo, sacándolo de la vista general-Solo un rehén, y una persona que pone en peligro la vida de éste, ¿cómo terminará esta historia? Sigan con nosotros...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando la cámara del teléfono se encendió, una cara pálida, con ojos azules fríos como el hielo...pero ahora ardiendo en furia, y con una vena de molestia asomándose.

-Hola...soy Lukas Bondevick, dueño de un departamento allanado-susurra en un inicio, para luego elevar la voz al pronunciar lo siguiente-...y que desea dispararle a la tonta delincuente que rompió su ventana-señalo la figura de negro con pasamontañas.

-¡Oye! ¿cómo sabes que soy chica?-inquirió la persona con voz chillona.

-Hay bultos que no pudiste esconder-responde con obviedad.

Ella hace un sonido indignado, tapándose exageradamente esas "partes"-¡Pervertido!

-Tú culpa por no escoger ropa holgada para robar-entorna los ojos y vuelve su atención-¿qué acaso no tienes un plan? ¿una lista?

-Ehm, tan solo ir, robar lo que encontrará y salir.

-¿Por qué no me tocó un ladrón más inteligente?-se pasó una mano por la cara-Lo ocurrido, público ausente, es que que ésta tonta danesa-ignoró la pregunta de _"¿cómo supiste que soy danesa?"_ -entró a robarme, pero la seguridad de mi casa la encerró. El problema: yo quedé atrapado. Y culpó a Vladimir por pedirme tan tarde la copia de _"Magnus Chase",_ que me obligó a regresar y toparme con esta lerda.

-¿Siempre eres tan grosero?

-¿Siempre eres tan estupidamente obvia?

Ambos se miraron con desagrado, ya que, la muy genio de la ladrona se quitó el pasamontañas ante la cámara.

El sonido de una llamada interrumpió la batalla de miradas. El noruego tocó la pantalla y se divisó una pequeña ventanita con la imagen de un pelirrojo de ojos rojos y un colmillo asomándose en su boca.

-¡Oye Lukas! ¿Sabes que tu edificio está en televisión? ¿Sabes de quién es el departamento donde está el rehén? ¿Y el libro de _"Magnus Chase"_? ¡Necesito saber sí...!

Cortó la llamada y apagó la cámara.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Volvió a encenderla. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde la última vez que se usó.

-No puedo creer que no haya venido nadie para sacarme de esto-musitaba el nórdico.

-Creo que debe de haber tráfico, nada es tan simple como en las películas, créeme, yo lo sé-se escuchaba la voz de la chica. La cámara y su portador fueron hasta donde se escuchó, encontrándose a la ladrona asaltando el refrigerador.

-No basta con que me hayas tratado de robar, sino que quieres que muera de hambre-dice al ver la cantidad de cosas que toma de ahí y de varios recipientes.

-No soy una glotona-contradiciéndose a sí misma al hablar con un pedazo de chocolate. Muerde y traga-oye, ¿tú cocinas?

-Y eso a que viene?

-¿Como me sacas en cara que soy glotona y yo veo que preparas comida para dos personas?-dice burlona.

-Sí que eres una Einstein, ¿no notas cuentas habitaciones había al entrar?

-Claro hay dooo...-el número muere en su boca-ay Odín, por todos los...legos...-su cara palideció-¡asalté la casa de una familia! ¡Soy peor que la película Lego!

-Cálmate...-

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Deje huérfano a un niño! ¡O niña! ¿es niña o niño?-pregunta esta vez al noruego.

-...Niño.

-¡Thor y Loki! ¡Pobre bebito!-lloriquea exageradamente.

-...sabes, primero, no estoy casado-dice luego de soltar un suspiro, mostrando ante la cámara y la danesa su dedo sin anillo-segundo, asaltar no es lo mismo que matar; tercero, ese niño ya era huérfano-se arrepintió de esas palabras al ver la cara de horror de la chica-...al igual que yo; ambos somos huérfanos desde hace dos años, cuando nuestros padres murieron...¿por qué te cuento esto?-susurró para sí esa última interrogante.

-Entonces...si él...y tú...ambos...-su rostro mostraba como entendía la situación-son hermanos...

Miró detrás del refrigerador y ahí sacó una foto.

-Eso no es tuyo, no lo tomes-Lukas, es una ladrona.

-Hombre, que no es un niño, debe rondar por los quince o dieciséis-muestra la foto del dueño de la casa, al lado de un joven peliplata de ojos violetas; ambos con una cara de alegría contagiosa...véase el sarcasmo.

-Es un bebé.

-Ohhh, eres de los que tienen un complejo de hermano sobreprotector-ella soltó una dulce risa-es tierno...y debe ser tedioso.

El hombre detrás de la cámara se quedó en silencio.

-Por cierto, aún no se tu nombre.

-No creo que le diga mi nombre a una ladrona.

-Acabas de decirme parte de tu trágica vida, señor troll-Touché.

-¿Troll?

-¿Viste las figuritas que decoran tu estantería? Llegas a dar miedo.

-Entonces te llamaré señorita Lego, ya que te gustan tanto, o eso pude ver.

Ella sonrió-Me gusta.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Las noticias volvieron a centrarse en la reportera castaña y la toma del rehén. Para su mala suerte, la húngara estaba discutiendo con el policía albino.

-¿Cómo que nada de velas?-se escuchó el carraspeo del hombre de la cámara. Ella enrojeció, pero el Teniente no, solo sonrió y dio un guiño coqueto, musitando un _"¿felices de tenerme de vuelta?"._ Se vio como él se mordió el labio, aguantando, quizá, un gritito; miró rencorosamente a la ojiverde: era claro que lo pisoteó-Gracias estudio, hemos vuelto con lo que ha sido la noticia del día. Sin embargo, el policía a nuestro lado-señalo a Beilschmidt-nos informó hace poco de que el negociador llegará en pocos minutos. La demora tiene explicación debido a causa del tráfico, y se negó a usar un helicóptero cuando se lo propusieron.

-Nena-tosió el ojirrojo.

-...-ella le dio una mirada fulminante. Se escuchó el ruido de un auto derrapar, y la húngara señalo con la cabeza que filmará a quienes salieran de éste-Tal parece que acaba de llegar.

De ahí salieron un hombre de cabellos marrones desordenados y lentes cayéndose por el puente de su nariz, que no ocultaban sus ojos violetas. Se sujetó de la puerta del auto, y se acomodo los lentes, la ropa y el cabello, cuidando de no tocar un extravagante rulo.

Del otro lado, salió una persona de cabello castaño rojizo y un rulo hacia abajo. A diferencia del otro, estaba completamente calmado, soltando unos _"Ve~, ve~, ve~"._

-¡Llegamos _Capittano!-_ saludo al Capitán de la policía, un hombre rubio fornido, que se estaba masajeando las sienes.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Ni siquiera eres miembro de la policía, Feliciano-decía el hombre de acento alemán.

-¡Pero yo tengo un auto bonito y manejo rápido!

-Eso ya lo noté, tonto-musito el que aún temblaba.

La reportera y el cámarografo se acercaron-¡Señor! ¿Se encuentra bien?

-No importa eso...ahora-parecía querer vomitar-lamento verme deplorable en este momento; soy Roderich Edelstein, el negociador el cual llamaron-su mirada fue por un segundo a alguien detrás de la castaña-y vine a hacer mi trabajo.

Este dio un par de pasos, y tropezó casi llegando al edificio, sujetado a tiempo por el Teniente. Ambos compartieron miradas.

-...Suéltame idiota-pidió el negociador.

El otro lo soltó y lo dejo entrar-Uish, que hombre...-luego se dirigió a la cámara-Lo siento, tienen que apartarse, no se permiten cámaras en medio del quehacer...-

-¡Pero prometió una exclusiva!

-No **esta** exclusiva...-murmuró, alejando a ambos de la puerta-Aparténse-pidió,pareciendo, por primera vez, como un serio miembro de la policía.

-Esperaremos a que el negociador venga dentro de unos minutos-fueron las palabras de la castaña-y también esperamos, que, Lukas Bondevick, el pobre rehén, pueda salir pronto de esta pesadilla...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La imagen que se estaba grabando era la de el _"señor Troll"_ y la _"señorita Lego"_ jugando al juego maldito.

-¡Uno!-gritó la chica, agitando los brazos como señal de victoria.

-No vale, aún tienes otra más-señala la carta que la joven trata de ocultar.

-¡Rayos! ¿Cómo eres bueno en esto?

-Bueno, el hecho de que el hermano mayor de uno de mis amigos es un maestro del engaño y he aprendido de él...-se encoge de hombros-no sé-ve un asomo de una sonrisa.

-¡Sí!-volvió a exclamar.

-¿Qué? Sigues perdiendo-dice sin comprender.

-Te saqué una pequeña sonrisa, algo es algo-dice juguetona.

El noruego abrió los ojos, parecía sorprendido de ser atrapado _"in fraganti"._

Se escuchó entonces una voz masculina fuera de escena:

-Soy el negociador, he venido para negociar con quién sea el secuestrador, a cambio de que libere al rehén-dijo con el objetivo claro.

Ambos se miraron, y la danesa abrió la boca, pero el dueño de la casa se la tapó antes de emitir algún sonido. El negociador insistía, sin embargo, Lukas hizo un gesto de silencio; ella asintió, mientras en el mayor sigilo se iba en otra dirección. "Señorita Lego" movía la pierna impaciente. Él regreso con una máscara que al principio no identifico (pues frunció el ceño extrañada), luego sonrió de lado.

-¿Darth Vader?-musitó lo más bajo posible.

-Te servirá si te quitas el pasamontañas-dice Lukas.

Segundo después, la joven hizo caso a eso, mostrando un cabello rubio hasta los hombros con rulos puntiagudos, y ojos azules brillantes. Fueron segundos en que se notó como las mejillas del chico se entintaban de rosa, mientras ella se colocaba la máscara.

-Habla-dice él en voz baja.

 _-Soy Mary Poppins ya'll~_ **(1)** _-_ prueba.

-¿Quién?-fue la voz del otro a través de la puerta; no habían notado que subió la voz.

- _Ah...mi nombre real no interesa, pero si quieres alguno, soy...Bruce Wayne-_ el dueño pasó la mano por la cara, guardando paciencia- _sí, ese es mi nombre._

 _-_ Bueno, señor Wayne-decía la persona-Mi nombre es Roderich Edelstein, y, como ya dije, vengo para saber el estado del rehén, y las condiciones para liberarlo-dice.

- _El rehén...a sí, el señor Troll-_ Lukas entornó los ojos, bufando _-no hay problema, él esta totalmente bien._

 _-_ ¿Necesita comida?

- _El refrigerador está lleno._

-Entonces, ¿qué busca? ¿qué quiere a cambio de liberar el rehén?

Ella se sacó la máscara y aproximó su cara a su acompañante de claustro.

-¿Qué quiero a cambio?-dice, para que ambos se escuchen.

-¿Por qué me preguntas?

-Porque tú eres el que quiere irse.

-...Cierto...-asiente-Yo...-se acerca y le susurra algo al oído. Ahora era la muchacha la que se puso roja.

-Entiendo-dice. Vuelve a colocarse su máscara.

Lukas ve la cámara, se aproxima a ésta, siendo un plano entero de su cara, excepto por la parte donde se ve a la "señorita Lego" acercarse a la puerta.

-Señores, esto es privado-dice él, apagandola.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Estudio y señores televidentes-el cámarografo intentaba enfocarse en el rostro de la reportera, mientras se veía que detrás suyo estaba Roderich Edelstein y un hombre rubio-Hace menos de dos minutos el negociador Edelstein nos avisó que logró que el rehén saliera finalmente, solo falta que la policía entré para aprender al ladrón y secuestrador-musita un "vamos" y se encamina hacia el hombre, aproximando el micrófono-Dígannos señor, después de esté traumático encuentro, ¿cómo se encuentra?

Pero él no respondió.

-¿Podría decirnos si él lo trató bien? ¿Intento agredirlo?-insistió.

Se detuvo y miró a la cámara-No hizo nada para dañarme, creo que sería incapaz-dice firmemente.

-¿Acaso durante estas horas han forjado una relación? -pregunta.

-...-mantuvo la mirada fija a la cámara-Vlad, aquí tengo la copia de "Magnus Chase" que tanto querías-señala el libro-Te lo daré mañana, debo reunirme con mi hermano. Eso es todo.

Siguió caminando, ignorando a todos los periodistas, yendo directamente hacia un joven peliplata que corrió a abrazarlo; la policía luego impidió que siguieran grabando.

La periodista iba a decir algo, cuando dentro del edificio se escuchó algo. Ella corrió y fue hasta el Teniente que salía apresurado.

-¡No hay nadie! ¡Ninguna persona!-se dirigió al de cabello marrón-¿Qué fue lo que negociaste a cambio de que el rehén fuera liberado?

-...-suspiró, cómo si no le agradará lo que iba a decir-Diez minutos de ventaja.

-Y a mí me dices tonto-ahora se dirigió al rubio policía-Ludwig, llama a las patrullas que ronden en las calles más cercanas, tenemos a un fugitivo que atrapar.

-Sí, teniente-acató la orden.

La ojiverde entonces fue el foco de la cámara-Vemos que la historia no acaba aquí, en este edificio. De ladrón a secuestrador, de secuestrador a fugitivo, ¿qué más sorpresas nos llevará nuestra persona autonombrada _"Bruce Wayne"_? Eso es todo por ahora, soy Elizabeta Héderváry de HetaTV con las noticias del momento, buenas noches.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se escucha un pitido tras otro, hasta que la cara de Lukas vuelve a mostrarse.

-Sí, si se lo preguntan si fue mi idea: yo le dije a ella que pidiera diez minutos de ventaja, o algo me pasaría-dice-El tiempo en que él se tardó en reflexionar de la propuesta, ella me entregó un papel con un número de teléfono. No soy idiota, sabía para que era, pero no entendía el porque. Esa chica me dijo _"Quisiera conocernos en otras condiciones"_.

"No hubo beso, ni nada cursi; solo le señale la ventana de la habitación de mi hermano y ella salió-guardo silencio-...no hablé de inmediato, me tardé semanas, pero...le escribí un mensaje: _"Al Starbucks cerca de mi casa"._ Ahora estoy aquí...esperando que no me deje plantado...arrepentirme de haberla dejado ir.

-¿Te arrepientes de verdad?

Lukas miró más allá de la cámara, en otro punto Una ligera sonrisa se vio y apuntó hacia algo adelante.

-Siéntate, señorita Lego-dice calmado.

-Sorine Khøler, así me llamó, señor Troll-su voz sonaba burlona.

-Soy Lukas Bondevick, cabeza hueca.

-No soy una cabeza hueca-ríe ella- Oye, ¿y sí mejor...?

-Sí, eso creo-vuelve su atención a la cámara-Lo siento...en realidad no, pero esta parte de mi vida no les concierne.

Lukas acomodó la cámara donde se vieron al noruego y a la danesa en ropa casual; segundos después, la cámara se apaga.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Espero que les haya gustado este one-shoot. Por mi parte, yo me divertí :)

 **Aclarando puntos:**

 **(1) =** Breve referencia a **"Los Guardianes de la Galaxia. Vol. 2".**

Comenten y pongan en favoritos~ Pasen en mis otras historias también~

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


End file.
